Unexpected Changes
by LovinEvil
Summary: Watch out because Hermione’s back at Hogwarts for her 7th year. Scream in horror and run away because the new Hermione’s slightly more evil than before. Watch in wonder as our new and improved Hermione deals with everyday problems in her own way.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Changes 

**Disclaimer:** nothing here belongs to me because Harry Potter and Inc belong to J.K. Rowling. Look at me wailing because I don't own Draco Malfoy's tight ass (al though I like him better when he's a bad boy)

**Summary:** Watch out; step back, because Hermione's back at Hogwarts for her 7th year. Scream in horror and run away because the new Hermione's (slightly) more evil than before. Watch in wonder as our new-and-improved Hermione deals with everyday problems in her own way. Some chapters rated M, most rated T.

-+-

Chapter 1:

  
Hermione Granger pushed her trolley in front of her, wiping a little tear in her eye. Saying good-bye always troubled Hermione, especially if her parents were involved. And now that Voldemort had returned and Dumbledore had dies, she hoped they wouldn't be targeted because of...her. Their daughter who was the best friend of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She glanced a final time at her non-magical, muggle parents. Her eyes closed involuntarily, even after 6 years of doing it. She always expected to crash, but every time, and this was no exception, she passed through the barrier and entered Platform 9 and 3/4. Her eyes found the metal red train, and she sighed in relief. Checking the time (five minutes until it left), she hurried toward the train and started towards the beginning of the train, where the Head Boy/Girl compartment was. On her way, she came across Professor McGonagall, who looked a bit agitated.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed in relief.

"I've been wanting to talk to you. I understand that you are the new Head girl, and-"

McGonagall looked furtively around and dropped her voice an octave lower., "I think you should know who the Head Boy is. It's… Draco Malfoy."

Hermione grimaced and looked at the professor pleadingly yet expectantly, "But cant you-"

"-No," McGonagall cut her off.

"I've tried to, but, I can't. He's the second best, is the model student--or so says Severus," she muttered, "and the Hogwarts IS in disarray since…you know. I know that Headgirlship will be a heavy burden, but I hope you can steer Mr. Malfoy into clearer waters. The headmaster had hope for him, and you are the perfect person for it: Persuasive, smart, and capable of everything."

Professor McGonagall smiled at Hermione indulgently, who looked as if though this compliment was as rare as diamonds, which, mind you, it was. Hermione's eyes sparkled with determination as she said,"You can count on me Professor; I'll try my very hardest."

McGonagall looked pleased, and quickly patted her on the back, before moving away and hurrying toward the prefects' compartment, where she would give a speech about the duty and honor of all prefects.

While Hermione walked to the front of the train to the Head compartment, she thought about her summer. She was now a legal adult in the wizarding world and had finally found her true self. If she was to help Harry defeat Voldemort then she couldn't be that shy creature that hid her wit behind books. She had to say what was on her mind and use everything to her advantage. Watch out world, the new Hermione was here!

Before she knew it, was Hermione's hand on the doorknob of the Head Boy/Girl compartment. She waited before stepping in; knowing what lay inside. Determined, she turned the doorknob and found a sullen looking Malfoy inside, his lip sticking out a bit as he amused himself by making the furniture turn different colors.

"Granger," Malfoy said, not looking up. "You're the Head Girl." It was not a question.

"Yes I am, and you are the Head boy," she said lightly. She continued bravely, concentrating on inter-house communication and her new inner self, "Congratulations. I'm glad you got the position."

"Are you really, Granger? Or are you just following McGonagall's orders: being nice? Is it nice to know I feel bad that my plans to serve Voldemort are foiled and that he treats me as dirt? Do you love stuffing it in my face?"

Hermione was abashed, her face red from embarrassment. "Well, I'm glad you didn't follow your father's footsteps, but we're going to be sharing quarters for a year. I think we should try to at least get a mutual agreement."

Draco only grunted.

"Come on Draco, its not easy for me either," Hermione sighed as she plopped herself down next to Draco.

"I don't like leaving my friends behind, and knowing that you organized the attack on Dumbledore doesn't put me at ease, even if you didn't have it in you to kill Dumbledore. Yes, I know the story, Draco," Hermione said softly when Malfoy had wrenched his mouth open in protest.

"How did you get off anyway? You probably used your _money and influence_ again." Hermione rolled her eyes. The compartment was silent. Then-

"Hermione, do you think I'm evil; worthless?" Cinnamon brown eyes met piercing grey ones.

"No, you are not evil, because you do not have it in you to kill someone, and you are not worthless, because every life has value..._no matter what your father does or says to you,_" she said quietly but steadily. The grey eyes shifted, and Malfoy dabbed at his eyes unconsciously with a linen tissue.

"I have no father", and he looked away, his eyes fixed on a point beyond the horizon. Hermione felt sympathy for him, and her hand voluntarily went to his cheek, caressing it. Malfoy flinched, but did not move away. Instead, he stared into her eyes. Her eyes teared, but she didn't stop that fat little teardrop from rolling down her cheek. Hermione wiped it away, and embraced him lovingly like a mother. Draco had never felt a touch so tender as hers. When one of her warm fingers stroked his cheek, he remembered no one who had ever done that. His mother, always the social-druggie, acted stiff towards him, and he knew she held no room in her heart for him or Lucius. It had been an arranged marriage after all. Moreover, he hadn't cried since he was five, and then he had been beaten because of it. He then had known that he must never disobey his father. However, the most surprising came at last, when Hermione, the mudblood, the muggle, the one he had insulted for 6 years, embraced him, as a mother with her duckling, no matter how ugly it was. Then he knew deep in his heart that that would be the only place he would ever feel safe again.

Hermione transfigured a small bed from one of the two banks, and let him lay there. He was very cold with clammy skin, pleading eyes, his face a mask. She gently pried his fingers off her, and smoothed the bed for him.

'Obviously shaken by physical contact,' snickered her inner self.

_Stop that! The poor boy, never been loved. No wonder he is so nasty_.

She locked the door as Draco slept dreamlessly and went to find Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Neville. She didn't notice her tear-streaked face until she passed a mirror. She cleaned herself up, although her eyes still had a red look to them, and went on in her search. At last, she found them.

"Hi guys!" she shouted cheerfully as she swung the compartment door open.

Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this. Harry and Ginny looked like they were glued together, as did Neville and Luna, though more discrete. Her eyes fell on the uneasy form of Ron, and her inner self laughed as she saw his queasy look.

"Ah, Hermione, I'm glad you're here. They were making me sick. Though, we could just... follow their lead" trailed Ron off as he looked hopefully at Hermione.

Hermione laughed at the new-and-improved self-confident Ron. Ron saw the opening of her mouth and took his chance. He closed his mouth on hers and started kissing, tugging her into a more uncomfortable position so that Hermione sat on his lap. She felt something underneath poking her, but decided to pointedly ignore it.

"WONWON!" somebody shrieked suddenly, and everyone turned to stare. Lavender was there, looking furiously, while Ron quailed under her furious stare. (Harry in the meantime had noticed Hermione's arrival and kicked himself mentally for not locking the door).

"Is there something wrong, _Lav-lav_?" Hermione asked innocently, though the sarcasm could be heard within a mile. "I mean, he obviously broke it up with you, as he seems busy with me. But tell me," Hermione asked snidely, "did Ron get snogging lessons from you, because I swear he got worse?" She smiled maliciously at the furious figure. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. O well, It's probably some quotation from that fraud Trelawney. Ron, doll, I have to go. I mean, someone has to rescue me from your kissing attempts. Horrible, MUCH!"

And with that, Hermione swiftly left, leaving behind a star-struck crowd, which had its moment of silence before everyone instantly whispered about the new-and-improved Hermione. Ron and Lavender however were both red from embarrassment and anger. Everyone in the compartment looked like guppy fish, with their mouths just opening and closing without a sound. Hermione smiled brightly to herself as she led her way through the crowd and back to her and Draco's compartment.

-+-

**AN:** And, how did you like our slightly Evil!Hermione? I've always wanted to make her a bad girl. I actually found this story while I was looking in my Documents. Leila (wow, I mention her a lot, but she's my sounding board to bounce ideas off) said it was good, so, hey, what the hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Changes 

**Disclaimer:** nothing here belongs to me because Harry Potter and Inc belong to J.K. Rowling. Look at me wailing because I don't own Draco Malfoy's tight ass (all though I like him better when he's a bad boy)

**Summary:** Watch out; step back, because Hermione's back at Hogwarts for her 7th year. Scream in horror and run away because the new Hermione's (slightly) more evil than before. Watch in wonder as our new-and-improved Hermione deals with everyday problems in her _own_ way. Some chapters rated M, most rated T.

-+-

Chapter 2:

When Hermione slid back the compartment door she almost gasped at the beauty before her. The sunset had settled upon Draco's hair to make it shine lightly, while his skin was almost translucent. His long pale lashes fluttered on his high cheekbones while his mouth was slightly parted, giving his lower lip the appearance of being fuller.

Hermione almost swooned but then got a grip on herself (with the help of the doorway) and sat down, content with just staring at him. As the clock ticked she felt her eyelids getting heavier until she too fell into the bliss of sleep.

-+-

When train started braking (and you can sometimes feel this if you're a light sleeper) Draco woke up and looked around in confusion. He was in a comfy bed while a small amount of light streamed through the windows. He looked around and saw in relief that he was just in the Head Boy/Girl compartment. When he saw Hermione curled op on one of the benches, the memories of him crying in her arms flooded him. He strengthened his grip on the blanket as he tried to contain his anger. How dare she see him in weakness! How dare she act like a mother? How dare she…

_Instead, he stared into her eyes. Her eyes teared, but she didn't stop that fat little teardrop from rolling down her cheek. Hermione wiped it away, and embraced him lovingly like a mother. Draco had never felt a touch as tender as hers. When one of her warm fingers stroked his cheek, he remembered no one who had ever done that._

He touched his cheek in remembrance, remembering her cool fingers on his cheek.

He quickly pulled his hand away in disgust and got up, careful not to disturb Hermione. He transfigured back the bed into a bench and gently woke Hermione up.

"Hermione, wake up. We're at Hogwarts."

"But Mum, it's only six. We have to be at Hogwarts at 12 o' clock."

"And what's this dirty magazine doing here, honey?" Draco said, making his voice higher to sound like a mother.

Hermione shot up like a cork and said, "Mum, I can explain…" but stopped when she saw Draco's grinning face.

"D- Dr- Draco," she spluttered, "that wasn't funny!" She stared indignantly as Draco had to sit down because he was laughing so hard.

"I didn't know our Head Girl had porn magazines," he said between his laughter.

"Oh shut up, Draco" but Hermione was smiling and when they looked each other, they burst into laughter while rolling on the ground.

Minutes were filled with laughter until they finally died down. Draco picked himself off the floor and helped Hermione get off too.

Just then Ron, Harry, and Ginny burst in. Their mouths fell open as Draco pulled Hermione quickly off from the ground and unconsciously stepped a step in front of Hermione. Hermione smiled at this small gesture of protection.

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley," he said, nodding to all three coldly before sweeping off.

Hermione smiled nervously as she plucked at her robes. The sooner their tirade was over, the sooner she could explain.

"H- Hi, guys," she said nervously.

And Hermione was right, because she was bombarded by questions.

"WHAT WERE YOU-"

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"DOING? HE'S THE ONE WHO-"

"SAY HI AS IF-"

"KILLED DUMBLEDORE! HAVE YOU-"

"NOTHING'S WRONG? HAVE YOU-"

"GONE MAD?" they both yelled in chorus.

Shockingly, Ginny wasn't saying anything. She just coolly held Harry and Ron's collar while they tried to run forth and shake some sense into Hermione. But the strain was making her arms shake and so Hermione quickly put a Body Bind Curse on both of them to help Ginny out.

They fell over face forward and Ginny wiped her hands on her robe as if to say they weren't worthy of her touch.

"I'm truly sorry you had to see that, Hermione," she said calmly.

"True, but we can only blame them partially, they haven't matured yet. No offense to your boyfriend choice, of course."

"Of course. Tell me, you've become Head Girl? How nice. Congratulations. Everyone knew you would get it, but it's still nice to be reassured, no?"

"Yes, you're right. Want to come to my Head Compartments after dinner?"

"Well…"

"You can help choose the interior colors…"

"Ok!"

Very polite, no? Of course, what they really meant was:

"Boys are such brutes!"

"Uuurgh, I agree! Although you looked quite cozy there with Harry."

"Oh, we were. So, you caught the Slytherin Sex God, did you? Nice catch."

"I know, did you see that bum while he walking out of the door? Anyways, would you like to come by after dinner?"

"Well…"

"Ok, I surrender. We'll talk about him."

"Yes!"

No wonder the boys thought Hermione (Ron didn't but Harry did) and Ginny (Harry didn't but Ron did) were boring! They conveyed everything in soft and polite tones to keep their real conversation private!

Harry and Ron looked on stunned as they walked away together without glancing at them once. But 5 minutes later, the spell wore off and they quickly ran out of the train to get a carriage. Unfortunately for them, the spell had worn off to late, because they had to run after the last carriage. Hermione and Ginny looked on as Harry and Ron tried with all their might to get in the last carriage. When they looked at each other, they burst into laughter that was carried away in the air.

-+-

**AN:** Ok, there wasn't a lot of action, but it'll get better, I swear. I thought to include the feast but then my fingers would fall off in exhaustion. Besides, I love hearing your reviews off how you curse me and my ability to make cliffhangers (okay, this wasn't really) but I love hearing your reviews anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Changes 

**Disclaimer:** nothing here belongs to me because Harry Potter and Inc belong to J.K. Rowling. Look at me wailing because I don't own Draco Malfoy's tight ass (all though I like him better when he's a bad boy)

**Summary:** Watch out; step back, because Hermione's back at Hogwarts for her 7th year. Scream in horror and run away because the new Hermione's (slightly) more evil than before. Watch in wonder as our new-and-improved Hermione deals with everyday problems in her _own_ way. Some chapters rated M, most rated T.

-+-

Chapter 3:

Hermione jumped out of the carriage before helping Ginny out with a flourish of her hand. Ginny giggled and took her hand before jumping down. She giggled even harder when she saw the boys arrive, bending over each other as they gasped for air. Ginny and Hermione turned their backs on them as they walked into the Entrance Hall, seemingly deaf for the cries of, "Wait! Wait for us!"

Ron and Harry looked with anticipation at their plates as Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. "Guys, you know the food appears after the sorting, right?" Hermione dryly said as she picked some linen off of her blouse. Her eyes drifted away as the familiar conversation of Quidditch took place. She knew she should pay attention sorting, but even she was just human. She vaguely clapped when her table did while she looked at the other tables. Which meant the Slytherin table, focusing on Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes looked at the table while he tapped his fingers in boredom. He nodded blankly while Pansy Parkinson chattered to him inanely before looking up, connecting his eyes with her. His eyes widened before narrowing and looking away. She frowned her brow as she thought what that had meant.

-+-

After leading the First Years to their dormitories, she exhaustedly went to her own Head Room. This was where the Head Boy and Girl shared a common room with their own rooms branching off. As she stood before a large portrait of a small girl sitting down in the grass, her hair floating in the gentle breeze, she held her breath as she imagined what it could look like. She whispered the password _Evolution_ to the portrait and looked curiously as the portrait swung open. She clapped her hands to her mouth at the sight before her. Like the Gryffindor Common Room, it was big and spacious, with a fire at the center and two chairs around it. But it also had bookshelves and two desks. Not to mention the two enormous windows with green curtain, which could open to a balcony that surveyed the Quidditch field. Most of the wood was dark, while the walls were painted a goldfish yellow. And in one of the squishy armchairs was Draco, making the perfect picture with a book in his lap and some tea. He looked up before smiling gently and gesturing to the other armchair. Hermione took a breath (she had been in need of one) and warily inched her way to the armchair. She plopped herself into the armchair and summoned some tea.

Draco coughed politely and held up a tray of sweets, which Hermione gracefully accepted.

He smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes before saying, "The train incident never happened. Do not approach me anymore"

Hermione's suddenly nerveless fingers let her teacup fall to the floor. "What?" she asked blankly.

Draco stood up angrily and shouted, "I don't have a weakness, mudblood! Shut up and leave me alone!" He stormed away, throwing his teacup angrily in the fireplace.

Her shocked eyes followed his path to his own bedroom, her eyes filling with tears as she dropped to the ground, yelling, "Nooooo!"

-+-

Hermione's eyes opened suddenly, and in a whip, she was sitting up. Her breathing was harsh and she put a hand on her chest to stop the fast beating of her heart.

"It… it was only a dream," she muttered, running her hand through her hair. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her alarm clock, groaning as she saw the time. 5 o'clock. And today was the first of September. She punched her pillow and let her head fall back.

She sighed. "I'm never going to get back to sleep" she muttered disappointingly and swept back her baby blue covers. Her feet touched the cold floor and she almost yelped, but after a few searching moments, her toes found her slippers and she welcomingly shoved her feet into them. Her feet made soft pitter-patter noises as she walked down the hallway, past her bathroom, past her parent's room, and down the stairs. Her pupils had become large and she could now see a bit better in the darkness, but she still gripped her hand on the wooden banister. One, two, three, four, she silently counted off, jumping the ninth step which always tended to creak, and down the next 5 steps.

Once her feet told her that she was on the ground, she carefully let go of the banister before inching her way to the kitchen. There she flicked on a light, and opened a cupboard over her head to get the tea. She carefully filled the water boiler before turning it on, then getting a mug and dropping a "Lady Gray" tea bag in it.

She then grabbed a chair and sat in it, mulling things over… like her dream. It had been such a weird dream. First of all, when ever remembered her dreams, and when she did, it was something absurd, like Hermione falling into some jello. Thos feeling she had felt so real… the betrayal, the pain, and that underlying current of something foreign… she didn't know how to put it in words. But why dream of Draco Malfoy? She didn't get it. She was in love with Ron! It must have been something bad in the mushrooms from last night…

Hermione almost didn't hear the water boiler shut itself off. She absent-mindedly poured the hot water in her mug and put the teabag in the garbage. She sat again and let the mug rest in her hands as she thought some more about her dreams. _'I just have this ominous feeling about tomorrow… I mean today,' _she thought to herself. She shrugged, as if trying to clear the air, and slowly started sipping her tea, mentally rolling things over concerning last year.

'_Last year had been so hectic. The horcruxes, Dumbledore's death… I can't help but wonder if Dumbledore is really dead. No one has found his body and Snape is no where to be found. He can't really be dead, can he? I mean… he's always known to keep a few tricks hidden up his sleeve. Let's just be thankful he specifically instructed Harry to continue his education. And Snape? Could he actually have killed the only person dear to him?' _Hermione sighed and put her mug in the sink, mentally reminding herself to clean it up tomorrow.

Her feet now walked a little slower, dragged a little more as she went upstairs to her bedroom. _'Tea always helps'_ she thought satisfied as she let herself fall on her bed, too weary to pull the covers over her. Her eyelids dropped fast as she rolled over, a small smile playing on her face as she fell asleep, dreaming sweet nothings

-+-

AN: Wahahaahaa! I am so evil. I reread my chapters and then noticed it was becoming one of those smooch romantic things. I don't want it to move fast… I want them to battle themselves first.


End file.
